<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't read the last page by kusuos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655256">don't read the last page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos'>kusuos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Parties, Songfic, YouTuber Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some kuroken fluff. title from new year's day by taylor swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't read the last page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(for sam ^__^). if you enjoyed plz leave kudos and/or a comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re the only two left in Kuroo’s apartment, cleaning up the mess their guests had left behind. The members of the ex Nekoma team had come over for their monthly reunion, getting drunk and playing video games like they usually did. </p><p>Kenma won most of them, to no one’s surprise, and he was the only one completely sober, saying that drinking messed with his hand-eye coordination. Yamamoto had managed to beat Kenma at Super Smash Bros, but probably because he’d chosen Donkey Kong and repeatedly smashed into Kenma’s Kirby, wearing him down until he’d fallen off of the edge. </p><p>He jumped up and cheered at the victory, but Kuroo had a sneaking suspicion that Kenma had let him win on purpose to lift his spirits, since Yamamoto was a sad and emotional drunk, and had started to go on about some girl who’d dumped him last week. </p><p>Yaku had offered to stay behind and help, but Kuroo and Kenma had assured him that they could handle it, and said that he needed to get a very drunk Lev, who was hunched over so he could lean on Yaku’s shoulder to stay standing, home. </p><p>They finished cleaning in silence, the quiet broken occasionally with Kuroo’s quiet humming of some Taylor Swift song that Kenma didn’t recognize. </p><p>After Kenma threw the last of the trash away, he settled back onto the couch and opened another game.</p><p>Kuroo walked up to the couch and stole the controller right out of Kenma’s hands and ran across the room, shrieking as Kenma ran after him. </p><p>“Give it back, Kuro,” the smaller boy shouted. “If you don’t I’ll- I’ll--” </p><p>He stammered, trying to come up with a threat that would actually convince him. </p><p>“You’ll what? Break up with me?” </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, but his stomach fluttered at the words, at the implication that they could be dating. “Just give it back,” he whined. </p><p>Kuroo shook his head. ‘I’ll give it back later, you need to sleep.” </p><p>“‘M not tired,” he replied, but a yawn slipped out as he spoke. </p><p>He smirked back at Kenma. “It’s four in the morning, kitten.”</p><p>“Fine,” Kenma said and went to go look for his keys so he could drive home. He was barely at his own apartment, he usually slept over at Kuroo’s, but he was sober and felt like he’d stayed for too long. </p><p>Kuroo placed the controller down near the TV and walked over to Kenma, wrapping his arms around him to stop him from leaving. </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” he said. “You’re not driving home at this hour.” </p><p>Kenma protested. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Kuroo placed his head right on top of Kenma’s, hugging him tighter. </p><p>“Stay,” he said, and Kenma could feel the vibration of his vocal cords against him. </p><p>He could never say no to Kuroo, so he mumbled, “Okay,” and turned around to press his face into Kuroo’s chest. He was warm, and his arms were solid around him. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, until Kuroo realized that was <em> really </em>late, and that they had to get up early the next morning because Kenma had a stream scheduled at ten. </p><p>‘Come on, kitten, let’s get you to bed,” Kuroo said, scooping Kenma up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. </p><p>“Shouldn’t I just sleep on the couch like usual?” Kenma asked, confused. They’d shared a bed often when they were kids, but they hadn’t done it in years. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Kuroo mumbled, a slight blush coming onto his face. “Stay with me.” </p><p>Kenma nodded and when they finally reached Kuroo’s room, climbed out of his arms and under the covers. </p><p>Kuroo stood by the side of the bed, until Kenma said, “Aren’t you going to join me?”. </p><p>Kuroo blushed again, thankful that Kenma couldn't see it in the dark, and joined him, pulling the blanket up so it covered his arms and yanking most of it away from Kenma, who always used to steal the sheets when they were younger.</p><p>They laid there in silence, both of them wanting to speak, but not wanting to make it awkward. </p><p>“Kuro?” Kenma started, a question in his voice. </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Kuroo turned to face him. “For what?” </p><p>Kenma could barely see the glint of his eyes in the dark, but he was pretty sure that he could feel them staring straight into his own. </p><p>“I don’t know, just- <em> thank you. </em>For being my friend, for putting up with me.” </p><p>Kuroo pulled his body close to his, his front pressed to Kenma’s back. </p><p>“Kenma,” he said, and Kenma could hear the vibrations of his voice from where Kuroo’s face pressed into his hair. “You never have to thank me. For anything, <em> ever. </em>I put up with you because you make me happy, happier than anyone can. You’re the most important person in my life, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” he replied, voice small. He didn’t  trust himself to say anything else, fearing he’d say something that he’d regret and ruin everything. </p><p>‘<em> I’ll tell him tomorrow,’ </em>he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, basking in Kuroo’s warmth next to him. </p><hr/><p>They woke up tangled in each other, Kenma tucked under Kuroo’s chin and one of Kuroo’s legs swung over the smaller boy. </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes grew wide when he realized the kind of compromising position they were in, but he didn’t move, not willing to risk Kenma’s wrath if he woke him. </p><p>Eventually, Kenma’s alarm went off, and he woke with a groan, almost elbowing Kuroo in the face. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, sitting up to face . </p><p>Kuroo grinned at him. “It’s only nine in the morning and you’re already trying to kill me.” </p><p>A small grin creeps its way onto Kenma’s face. He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he leans in and presses a small kiss to Kuroo’s lips. He’s blushing when he pulls back from it and Kuroo just stares at him. </p><p>Kenma started stammering. “Sorry, was that okay? I should’ve asked, just pretend like that never-” </p><p>He was cut off by the press of Kuroo’s lips against his. When he broke the kiss to smile at him, he spoke. “That was perfectly okay. Can we do that again?” </p><p>Kenma nodded shyly and leaned in, one of his hands coming to rest at the back of Kuroo’s neck and fist in his spiky hair. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Kuroo said. “But I wanted to wait until you were ready.” </p><p>Kenma hugged him tightly, choosing to let the touch say what he didn’t have the words for. He wasn’t the best with words, and he hoped that hugging him, which he rarely did, would let him know how  he felt. </p><p>Eventually, Kenma had to leave, and crawled out of the bed, mourning the loss of Kuroo’s body against his. </p><p>Kuroo drove Kenma to his apartment, and kissed him goodbye, Kenma’s still blushing when he sets up his gear and starts the stream, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>He’s distracted, still thinking about the kiss as he played, almost dying twice and running the wrong way in the game on accident. </p><p>Later, Kuroo brings him lunch in the middle of his stream, using his key to Kenma’s apartment to and the chat goes wild, trying to guess who the mysterious man is and why he’s in Kenma’s space.</p><p>Little do they know, he’s always been there, and probably always will be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>